


cover for  "Blood Ties"

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover, done for the Supernatural_J²_Big Bang@livejournal, 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	cover for  "Blood Ties"

**Author's Note:**

> For [Blood Ties ... CLICK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/278701/chapters/442643) , written by tahirire
> 
> Story Summary: Set in s4 between ‘Family Remains’ and ‘Criss Angel’, but spoilers up to ‘On The Head of a Pin.’  
> Still reeling from Alistair's arrival and the return of Anna's grace, Sam and Dean are on the run, only taking standard cases. But when they decide to investigate a peculiar nest of vampires, they find there is no hiding from the choices they've made.

front

back

additional wallpaper


End file.
